


Too Many People

by muscatmusic18



Series: December Prompts [21]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Peggy Procrasinates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Peggy procrastinates on the holiday shopping for her children, and Daniel has to save the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely movrings for giving me this prompt.

Peggy had planned to be on top of it this Christmas season. Her son was five and her daughter seven, and while it wasn't their first Christmas by far, she had a strange desire to make this year flawless. Colleen already figured out the Santa myth, and Michael still believed, but he was getting close. Christmases would always be enjoyable with her little family, but there was a certain magic there when the kids believed in Santa Claus, and she wanted the last one with that magic to be perfect.

But as always, being the director of a national security company didn't always allow for personal plans to be followed through, and slowly but surely, the problems began to pile up.

They all started weeks ago, when Daniel had asked her to but the presents for the kids that year. They had already decided what to get their children, but Daniel had just received a top priority case at the CIA, and he wouldn't have time to go and get the toys before they sold out.

That was three weeks ago. Now, it was almost Christmas Eve, and she still hadn't bought presents for anyone. On top of it all, she couldn't figure out a time for her and her family to decorate the tree because of meetings and meetings, and she still had to go shopping.

Finally fed up with her outrageous schedule, she took one afternoon off a couple of days before Christmas so she could shop for everyone in her family, and still be home in time to decorate the tree. Really, how long could shopping for a couple of presents take?

Oh, how she was wrong.

The mall was packed, how everyone has decided to their last minute shopping at the same as Peggy was beyond her, yet here they were.

Taking a deep breath, she plunged into the crowds, first finding a couple of things for Daniel, and then running to go find a little something for the Jarvises, Angie, and her parents, before finally making her way to the toy section for her little ones. First, a Betsy McCall doll and an erector set for Colleen (the interests of her daughter knew no bounds), and a space patrol ship for Michael, along with the Dick Tracy Siren Squad Car.

She pushed her way through everyone, muttering curses under her breath and wishing this was a moment she could just pull out her badge and have everyone clear out, but alas, it was morally wrong.

Finding almost all the toys on her list, she only had one more to get, but when she made her way over to where the Dick Tracy cars should be kept, there was only an ‘out of stock, no more until after Christmas’ sign.

“Fuck.” She whispered, a bit louder than she’d meant to, and the woman next to her gave her a particularly nasty glare. 

She wandered to the checkout, absentmindedly paying for her items while thinking about Michael’s toy. If this mall was out of them, everyone would be out, so there was no hope of buying one. Yes, she did have his other toy, but this was the one that her five year old son had been so very adamant about. Not getting one for Christmas would crush him, and it’s not like she could write an I.O.U from Santa.

After wracking her brain and coming up with nothing, she finally drove home, kicking herself for how much time it had taken her to shop, and with how tired it had left her. She’d been tired from work, but now her feet ached and the spot on her lower back was starting to burn, and all she wanted to do was curl up and fall asleep. There was no way she could stay up to decorate the entire tree tonight.

Unlocking the door to their home, she tried not to think of all the disappointed faces of her family; bracing herself as she opened the door but instead found the house smelling of pine and laughter coming from the living room.

Setting her bags in the kitchen, she rounded the corner to the living room to find her husband and children decorating the tree, nothing but laughter and Christmas carols to be heard.

Peggy leaned against the wall, the sight being enough to let her forget about the past few hours, letting herself instead be caught up in the sight of her husband and her little ones, until Colleen saw her, dropping her ornament and running to her.

“Mummy!” She called, running to her and jumping into her arms, Peggy ignoring the pain in her lower back as she lifted her daughter into the air, hugging her and then crouching on the ground, pulling Michael into the hug as he came over.

“There’s my darlings!” She cried, pressing kisses onto each of them before looking them over. “What have you been up to?”

“We started the Cwistmas tree!” Michael gleefully said, bouncing up and down as he did so.

“And we saved the best for you!” Colleen finished, pulling her mother to the tree.

Laughing, she followed, gasping as she handed her the angel tree topper. 

“Put it on, put it on!”

And so Peggy did, placing it atop the tree and straightening it, backing away to admire the tree as Daniel came to her side, fingers immediately finding the spot on her back.

“I knew work has been crazy for you lately, so I had us start the tree tonight, that way it would be done in time and so that you could be here for it to.” He murmured into her ear.

She hummed, leaning into his side even more. “Thank you, dear. You have no idea what this means to me.”

His fingers just dug harder into her back until she had to hold back a moan, relief coursing through her being.

“Oh, and don’t worry about the car Michael wanted when you go out shopping. I was scared it might sell out, so I picked one up a couple weeks ago.”

A smile spread across her face, pulling Daniel into a kiss to thank him for always knowing what to do at just the right time.

When they broke, he pecked her lips once more, before they turned back to their kids, watching them decorate the half of the tree they could reach while they covered the top half, sharing small smiles between them as their cozy, Christmas night wore on.


End file.
